callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Estate
|image = |game = Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 |teams = Task Force 141 vs. Spetsnaz |place = Estate grounds on the Georgian-Russian border |terrain = Hilly areas surrounding the building with multiple entrances |modes = |combat = Medium range to close quarters combat |console = mp_estate |singleplayer = Loose Ends }} is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Overview thumb|right|The Map of Estate. It is set on an estate grounds with terrain similar to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer maps Creek and Overgrown. Expect long range combat along with close quarters combat near and in the houses on the map. It is influenced by the Special Ops level Estate Takedown and the single-player level Loose Ends. The map has a triangular layout for Domination games instead of actual sides for the factions. It is contested by Task Force 141 and the Spetsnaz. Trivia * An overhead map with tips and tricks underneath can be found here. A video in the IGN series Map Recon can be found here. * One of the movie posters advertises "Massey Effect," an obvious play on Bioware's Mass Effect franchise. * In the basement of the main house, amidst the movie posters and other things, there is a female sex doll stuffed in the little area above the couch. * This is a different estate than the one in single player, evidenced by the different layout of the building. * The estate is full of pictures of William Henry Harrison, the 9th President of the United States (1841). He is known for little other than being the first US president to die in office and having the shortest term of any US president ever. *Some of the cars surrounding the map have New York plates as the others have Infinity Ward on them. *However, it is odd a US flag is flying over the mansion as the estate is situated on the Georgian-Russian border, not in the US. *In the main room of the mansion there is the head of a moose with the date 08/23/76 under it. In the European Union August 23 is the date of remembrance for the victims of all totalitarian and authoritarian regimes. 1976 was also the bicentennial of the signing of the Declaration of Independence in the United States. *There is a teddy bear in the basement area of the main house next to the sex doll. *Inside the main room there is a GameStation 5, a parody of the average next gen console, with about 4 games near it, one of them named "Italian Plumber Princess Rescue", obviously a reference to Super Mario Bros. And another named "Deer Hunter 17" , a possible reference to the game Deer Hunter. Also if you look closely, you can see pictures from previous Call of Duty games. The box that the GameStation came in is also there with the motto "Now even larger. Because bigger is better". It also as the ESRB rating "E" (For Everyone). *There is a Zodiac near the boat house. *There is a second teddy bear in the kitchen in a crack that is half way out like it's playing "Peek-A-Boo" * There is a third teddy bear in the bathroom to the right of the top of the stairs, with a knife through it. *One of the toilets can be stood on, while the other is just walked through. * Throwing a Throwing Knife into the fish on either sides of the moose head will result in blood splatters flying everywhere. * There is the book Frankenstein in the room in back of the kitchen in the cabin, also you can find the Grimm's Fairy Tail book near the Gamestation 5 box. * Outside the Mansion, there is a White truck, and the License Plate is in Afghan Writing. *On the path up to the greenhouse you can get stuck in between the fence and the hill if you run down. Tips and Tricks *If you are looking to maintain control of the house, a good place for tactical insertion is inside the bathroom (the en suite in the bedroom as opposed to the one on the landing) as well as placing it on the bench in the basement, under the staircase. *A knife wielder with Commando can be notorious inside the house. *On the top floor jump toward the couch and jump/climb to the roof beam above, a good camping spot. *Much like in Afghan, a person who spawns at the beginning of the game at the top of the hill can easily snag a couple of kills in the first few seconds of the game with a grenade launcher. thumb|300px|left Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2